


Stupid Cupid

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Being single on February 14th could always be worse.





	Stupid Cupid

“Fuck relationships,” Mariah addressed the bottom of her wineglass.

On the other side of the couch, Bianca hummed in agreement.  

Bianca watched as Mariah set her glass on the table with the exaggerated care of someone who knows they’re drunk.  She was frowning at her phone and judging by the uncoordinated typing, wasn’t getting very far on social media.

If straight girls made such a big deal about Gal-entine’s, surely a bunch of drag queens could do them one better.  At least, that had been the intention at the start of the evening.  It really felt like any other night, but was a decent excuse to drink and bitch together.

Diana was already asleep on the floor, stretched out half under the coffee table, and it looked like Mariah wasn’t going to last much longer either.  

A phone dropped onto her knee, followed by a clumsy attempt at retrieval.  Looking down, she was surprised to find Adore just barely awake and blinking slowly up from where she was using Bianca’s lap as a pillow.  With a sigh, she picked up the phone and set it on the coffee table where it wouldn’t get lost in the cushions.  

Sleep was coming on fast, she realized, as her fingers lost the rhythm of idly ruffling Adore’s hair.  Wine and good company and the warm weight of Adore curled up next to her were tempting her heavy eyes to close.  She’d get up and go to bed in a minute or so...

Mariah wished she had enough coordination left to take a picture of Bianca and Adore passed out together.  

 


End file.
